The Scorched Son
by Fireuser12
Summary: Take a look at the exciting adventures of Alex.
1. Chapter 1

The Scorched Son

Chapter 1: The beginning

Alex's POV

My day just plain sucks. I was eating at McDonalds and when I ask for a chicken sandwich the cashier grabs me by the neck and throws me through the wall. I can describe this with three words and that is "WTF". I turn and see the cashier turning into something all green and scaly with wings. Her head was covered in snakes. Then I heard something that sounded like a war horn. I turn to see a bunch of girls dressed in silver charging toward whatever the f**** this is. The monster charged through the giant hole and grabbed me and we soared in the air. I got a couple bug in my mouth which by the way didn't taste so good. I punch it in the stomach and it dropped me. Then I was caught by a silver flying sleigh. "Santa?" I ask. "No I'm Artemis Goddess of the Moon and Hunt. That's when I decided to faint.

* * *

That's only the start please review to tell me to go on or not.


	2. Newcomer

The Scorched Son

Chapter 2: Camp

Annabeth's POV

I was having one of the best moments of my life. I was cuddling with Percy while we watched a movie. It wasn't the best movie but I got alone time with Percy so it was worth it. Then I heard a familiar voice bark "Get someone from the Apollo cabin fast!" It was Thalia! We ran outside to see The Hunters of Artemis huddled around something. We went to see what it was and saw a boy in a leather jacket, red shirt, and blue jeans. He had brown hair, had a tan, and was really thin. "What happened?" I asked looking at the cuts and bruises. "He was attacked by an Empousa" Phoebe (one of the Hunters) said. "Wait he's awake." Thalia said. I looked down into his eyes and saw that they were blood red.


	3. Introduction

The Scorched Son

Chapter 3: Introduction

Alex's POV

I had the weirdest dream I was being attacked by some creepy thing with…. Oh crap, that was real. Man that sucked. She must love chickens. I woke up to see a bunch of people standing over me. Curiosity in their eyes. I try to get up but pain flared in my stomach. "Stay still" someone says. "Your badly hurt" I look to see who said it but when I did I noticed my vision was kind of blurry. "Before anything happens I have two questions. One, where am I?" I said. "Two, did anyone get my chicken sandwich?" My vision cleared up and one of them who was wearing clothes that made her look like one of those hardcore rock stars said "One, Camp Half-Blood, and two, yes we did, but I ate it." I glared at her for a bit before I hear a _clip clop clip clop__. _I turn to see a man on a horse coming towards me. Then when I get a better look I see a centaur. His lower half is a white stallion "Hello young man I'm Chiron" the centaur said. When look at his horse half for a bit I decide to faint, again.

Percy's POV

When I see the kids blood red eyes I get a bit nervous. Everyone knows people with red eyes can be scary. Then after see Chiron and his horse half he passes out cold. "Will he be ok?" Thalia ask Will, one of the Apollo campers. "Yeah he'll be fine just a couple broken ribs." He turns to the large group of campers who stopped whatever they were doing and came to see what was going on. "Alright give him some space, back up!" He turns to his sibling bring him to the infirmary." He said as they start to lift him up. When they carry him away I ask Thalia what he meant by chicken sandwich. "We saved him at a McDonalds and he ordered a chicken sandwich, but I was hungry so I ate it." She said. With that last remark we started laughing.

Alex's POV

When I woke up (for the second time) I looked around to see I was in some sort of hospital bed. I looked down and saw that I was shirtless with a bandage around my ribs. I see a glass of what looked like apple juice. I try to reach it but my shoulder burst in pain. When I get it I immediately drop it, and it shattered. "Sh*t!" I yell. My voice is as scratchy as sandpaper "Careful" someone says. Startled I turn and see some guy in an orange shirt and blue jeans. His shirt said "Camp Half-Blood" He had black hair and sea green eyes. "Sorry 'bout that I'll buy you another." I say feeling bad. "It was a secret recipe from my dead mom" he said.

"O my god I am so sorry."

I try to say, but he grins and said "I'm kidding it's okay we have a huge supply of it here at Camp"

I relax at that.

"Hold on" he said as goes into a closet and came back with an identical glass.

"It's call Nectar, it helps heal you." He explained.

He helps me take a sip I recoil for it doesn't taste like apple juice but chocolate chip pancakes, no let me rephrase that, my MOM'S chocolate chip pancakes. I drain the cup before I know it. I start feeling better real quick.

"What did it taste like?" He asked

"My mom's chocolate chip pancakes." I say.

"Oh I forgot to say I'm Percy Jackson"

"I'm …" I stop because there was a tremendous roar.


	4. Impression

The Scorched Son

Chapter 4: Impression

Percy's POV

Oh crap I thought, a chill running down my spine, I've heard that roar before. I look outside and see a big drakon.

"What the hell was that!?" The kid exclaims. His eyes as wide as dinner plates

"Something really bad." I reply. Then he did something that surprised me, he got out of bed and went outside.

"Wait, come back!" I yell at him, but he ignores me. When I get outside to see the drakon crush the dining pavilion. Man, as soon I was getting hungry. The kid limps to the sword arena and dashes inside.

Then the drakon sees me. Those eyes paralyze me before I look down. Damn they were awful. I uncap Riptide and charge. I try to slice down its body but it swipes at me with its tale, but I dodge. Then sprays acid at me and it hits my legs. The pain is unbearable.

"Percy!" someone yells.

A figure jumps in front of me. It was the kid (I still don't know his name!) with what looks like a spear in his hand. The drakon retreats in confusion.

"No, get away." I say.

He looks back at me and smiles. The drakon gets over it quickly and eats him in one bite. "No!" I yell.

I try to get up but I can't. Then the drakon starts to twitch. After like 5 minutes it falls to the ground. Everyone's look surprised and confused. Then a spear head pops out of its back. Then a hand shot up. It grabs the scales and pulls. After like 2 minutes a body comes out. It was that was that kid! After coughing for a minute, he stands up with a flaming hammer above his head.

"That was awesome!" he said "Can I go again?"


End file.
